Hogwarts Express Crash
by A Student In Hufflepuff
Summary: It was a normal day on the Hogwarts Express. Then it happened. The Hogwarts Express crashed by Dark Forces... Updated.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I wish to keep it that way._

* * *

Harry dragged his trunk through the crowd in King's Cross Station. He was going back to his sixth year at Hogwarts, and the only way there was through a Muggle Train Station. People were giving him weird looks by the snowy white owl he was carrying, and also the group of red-heads that were also dragging a trunk with owls. Harry finally arrived on Platform 10 and he glanced at the clock, but before he could look at it, Mrs Weasley was shouting at the group. "Come on! You'll be late, the train leaves in 10 minutes! Harry, dear, you go first."

Harry positioned himself infront of the barrier between Platform 9 and 10, and ran at it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them a big scarlet engine was before him. He quickly went through the crowds of parents and students to one of the carriage doors and hopped on, dragging his trunk behind him. He waited by the door until he saw Ron and Ginny coming towards him.

He spent the next 5 minutes searching the train for a free compartment, when he found one near the back of the train. He sat down next to Ginny and put an arm around her, bringing her close. A few minutes later Hermione and Neville came in and sat down. "Hi guys" said Neville, sitting down opposite of Harry.

"Hi Neville, have a good summer?" Harry said.

"Much better! Gran isn't so bad now, she's actually proud of me, but she's still disappointed about breaking my dad's wand. And look Harry, I got a new wand!" Neville said excitedly, brandishing out a wand. "Cherry wood with unicorn hair, It took a lot of different wands, but I'm proud of it!"

"That's great Neville," said Hermione. She looked at her watch.

"Come on, Ron! Prefect meeting!" She then dragged Ron out to the front of the train.

Suddenly the train started moving, and Harry could see Mrs. Weasley waving after them. The train then took a corner and went through the countryside. Harry, Ginny and Neville talked about Quidditch for a while until the compartment doors were opened and Luna walk in.

"Hello everyone." she said dreamily before sitting down beside Neville. "It's cloudy outside, I hope we don't get attacked by Cloud Owls."

"Sorry Luna, but what's that?" said Ginny, amused.

"Cloud Owls, haven't you heard of them? They're small transparent owls that lives in clouds, and they take people and bring them up into the clouds." said Luna like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then looked out of the windows fearfully, expecting them to swoop down any minute. Ginny was trying not to laugh and Harry and Neville just rolled their eyes and continued talking about Quidditch.

It was like that for a few minutes before the lights flickered on and off and the train lurched to it's side.

* * *

Harry quickly grabbed onto his seat for his support as the train tilted to the side. He could hear screams throughout the train.

Neville was lying on the floor, probably unconscious, while Luna was shouting "I told you! It's the Cloud Owls!", But Harry knew it was wrong. Looking out of the window, he could see black streaks across the sky, bearing down to the train. Death Eaters, thought Harry fearfully.

Suddenly there was an explosion from near the front of the train. Unfortunately, the train was on a side of a hill. The carriage toppled over, falling on it's side. Harry remembered grabbing onto Ginny and holding her as tightly as possible. Harry could see Death Eaters all across the sky, when the carriage stopped and everything turned black.

* * *

_Hey guys, this was a big story, I know, but I felt it wasn't good. I deleted the other chapters and I'm going to start again, and make it better. Bye :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I wish it to remain that way._

* * *

Harry woke up to the scent of thick black smoke. He opened his eyes and winced at the pain at the back of his head. He looked around, but it was just black smoke. He realized he must be outside, because he could feel himself lying on wet grass. He slowly sat up and tried to remember what happened.

'_On a train, with Ginny, Neville and Luna... Then there was a bang and.. Oh God, The train crashed!_' Harry looked around wildly, panic starting to rise. Where was his friends? And how did the Hogwarts Express just crash?

Suddenly he could hear screams, and he tried to find his wand. He couldn't find it, and started to panic more, because the screams were getting nearer. He suddenly remembered what happened when he was attacked by Dementors last year.

Thinking hard, he put his hand in front of him and shouted, "_Lumos!_"

Instantly, he could see a small ball of light a few meters away. He rushed to it, relief washing over him, thankful he found his wand. But it didn't last long, as Harry couldn't just hear screams, but curses. Very dangerous curses.

"_Avada Kedavra__!_" screamed a voice behind him. Harry quickly ducked and faced the curser. He started shooting spells at the Death Eater, dodging and jumping to avoid curses. He finally disarmed the Death Eater and stunned him. Harry turned around and started running to the place of the screaming and shouting. The black smoke was clearing off now, only to be replaced with a silver mist.

He saw a group of Death Eaters fighting with other students. The Death Eaters were winning, saw Harry starting shouting spells at them. They turned around, eyes widening at finding Harry Potter. Then they snarled and duelled with him. He knocked a few out, but one of them raised their wand, directly at Harry's heart.

"_Avada Kedav- " _He started but was cut off by a Hogwarts student stunning him. The other Death Eaters quickly left, but not before paling at something behind Harry. He turned around and felt instantly freezing, because there was a whole bunch of Dementors. He thought of Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and pointed his wand at the Dementors.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He shouted, a silver stag sprouting out of his wand. It charged at the Dementors, throwing them back. He started to run to fight more, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Ickle Potty had enough of the fun? Come on, it's only getting started, boy!" Harry froze, anger and hatred boiling inside of him. He spun around to find Bellatrix Lestrange, his Godfather's murderer, staring at him with cold eyes full of hatred, training her wand at his chest.

"I should of done this when we last met! So now I can do it now! _Crucio!" _She screamed, saying the deadly curse. Harry screamed and toppled to the ground, the pain so unbearable like the night in the Graveyard.

It felt as if he was stabbed by a thousand knives while his bones were exploding inside of him. It all stopped and Harry rolled over and scrambled back up, his legs weak and almost giving away. She raised her wand, about to say the curse to end his life, when Harry pointed his wand at the upside-down carriage beside her.

"_Reducto!_" He shouted, knowing what would happen.

Bellatrix screamed as it blew up, sending fire into the air and pieces of wood and glass raining down. Harry was blown back, hitting the ground hard. He felt the world spinning and stumbled to get up. He could see a big fire in the distance, and black streaks along the sky slowly fading out. Everything was spinning and he couldn't walk, or stand, straight.

He could hear shouts and screams, which only made him feel more dizzy. He saw people running towards him, they were a few feet away before Harry toppled to the ground and passed out.

* * *

"When do you think he will wake up? It's been nearly an hour now!"

"I don't know, he seemed pretty tired on the train. Hermione, when do you think the Aurors will arrive?"

"Well, the train isn't meant to arrive until five hours, so once they notice it's gone it will at least take a few hours to find us."

Harry heard voices around him, muffled by a throbbing pain at the back of his head. He felt as if he couldn't move, and there was pain all over his body. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to where the voices were. He could glimpse a field of grass, filled with ashes and debris, before his vision was filled with a mane of fiery red hair.

"Oh God, Harry! Thank God your awake! You kept us all so scared!" gasped Ginny, before getting pulled off by Hermione.

"Stop Ginny, you're probably making his headache worse! " hissed Hermione, before adding on a lighter note "Glad your finally awake Harry."

"Bloody hell, Harry! You didn't need to sleep that long, mate!" Ron added, sitting down beside him. His headache wasn't so bad anymore, so he sat up to see his surroundings.

There were a few fires in the distance, and there was the smoking remains of the Hogwarts Express near the fire. He could see ash and all pieces of wreckage all over the fields. He could see a few carriages, near the back of the train where they were sitting, near them. The sky was grey, small bits of black smoke filling it from the fires. He suddenly remembered something very important.

"Guys, where is Neville and Luna?"

There was a long pause. The three faces changed from shock, anger, grief, then sadness. Harry started to get very scared about the answer before Hermione opened her mouth and rushed out in a hushed voice a word Harry never wanted to hear.

"Gone."

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review and enjoy! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I wish it to remain that way._

* * *

Silence.

Harry tried to process this. Gone? Panic started to rise through Harry. Did she mean that they were off looking somewhere nearby? But how would that explain the look on their faces. What if they were...

"Hermione, what do you mean gone?! Surely their not... their not... " Harry trailed off, shaking with grief and panic. He couldn't say the word. He wouldn't believe it, anyway.

"No, they're not... dead." answered Hermione. Relief flowed through Harry, until Hermione added on a quieter note, "Yet."

Yet? The panic and grief came back, probably worse then before. he felt oddly life-headed, as if he was about to pass out again. Ginny noticed this and crouched down by him, squeezing his hand and hugging him.

That made Harry feel more panicked. It felt as if it was a gesture to do before your told everyone you knew was killed. Ron sat down by him and looking at him.

"Mate, you need to hear this. Luna and Neville, along with other students... were... captured.. by the Death Eaters. We took a few of them out, but they were over-powering us.

"Then we could hear this giant explosion nearby and we saw Bellatrix Lestrange flying in the air, her robes on fire." Ron explained quietly to him, a faint smile of his lips when he explained the last part. It quickly disappeared, though.

"We were too distracted and they took us out, capturing us. Me, Ginny and Hermione took cover, when we saw you a few yards away, stumbling and barely alive. We started to run to you, and we could hear screams. Must of been other people being captured. And as soon as you saw us running, you passed out. And now.. were here."

Harry stared in shock at Ron. So Neville, Luna, and most of his friends were captured. He stared into the cloudy horizon, his mind blank from shock. He was reminded by Luna's creatures. Luna..

Pain stabbed through him, and then because he thought of her he thought of Neville, and then all of his friends, being tortured and probably killed, just for knowing and being friendly to him. Ginny kissed his forehead lightly and held him in his arms.

"Who?" Harry croaked out, and Ginny must of understood what he meant.

"Neville, Lavender, Seamus, and Parvati from Gryffindor. Ernie Macmillian, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, and Padma Patil, Cho Chang and Luna from Ravenclaw." Ginny gently whispered to him, running a hand through his hair. "Obviously no Slytherins."

Harry felt his whole body numb. His mind was blank, and he just stared into the distance. He noticed the sky was darker and looked up. He saw the clouds parting, showing a beautiful starry night. He stared up into the stars. He barely noticed falling asleep, still in Ginny's arms.

* * *

Harry slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He went through his head of what happened. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, before they came shooting back out again.

Where were the Aurors?

It seemed like it was daytime, so where were they? He scanned his surroundings. Still the same. He looked back and saw Ginny lying where he was, still asleep. He also say Ron and Hermione, cuddled together near them.

Then a giant explosion knocked Harry off his feet. Harry looked up and saw black streaks bearing down from the sky. Hermione and Ginny woke up immediately, while Ron snored on.

Harry took out his wand, running into the direction the chaos was forming.

'_So, they came back.. Probably thought they had a better chance now were weaker._' Harry thought, before firing spells and curses at the Death Eaters. He could see Hermione following behind him, and he tried to get to her before he was blown off his feet, crashing onto the ground.

Harry looked up and saw the carriage he passed by on fire, and people screaming and yelling, running away from it. Harry scrambled back up, and quickly re-joined the battle. He stunned Death Eaters behind as they dulled with others, even caught a few on fire.

Some were taking off and disappearing, while others stayed and fight. Soon Harry found himself, along with Dean Thomas, Ginny, and Katie Bell, battling a few Death Eaters, one of them including Lucius Malfoy.

He fought and fought, and eventually the Death Eaters realized that the fight could go on forever, so they took off to the air, but not before firing a Reducto curse at the ground.

The ground exploded, showering the skies with pieces of earth. Harry flew up into the air from the blast, and landed roughly on his arms and legs. He lay there for a minute, panting and wheezing, before stumbling up and walk to where the battle was. His legs gave way, and he fell to the ground.

He lay there for a few minutes before he noticed some of the Death Eaters were still there, running and disappearing into the sky. He lay unnoticed, until when the last one ran past, he grabbed them by his ankles. Unfortunately, that certain Death Eater to that exact time to Disapparate, bringing Harry along with him.

He remembered his name being screeched, before he was squeezed through rubber tube. He landed in a tree, and quickly stunned the Death Eater, making him fall to the ground. He jumped down, the wind rushing into his ears as he fell, right on top of the Death Eater inside a bush.

He peeked out from a small gap in between the leaves, in which he saw the Death Eaters going into the manor. He looked at the gate and nearly screamed out. The sign read two terrifying words.

_'Malfoy Manor'_

* * *

_Oooh! Drama! Hey guys! Review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I wish to keep it that way._

* * *

Harry slowly got out when the Death Eaters entered Malfoy Manor, and quickly sneaked across the large garden. He slowly creeped up to a large window, showing a large drawing room, filled with portraits lining deep purple walls and a big crystal chandelier in the middle. His scar was burning, and it felt as if he would explode.

But before he could worry about his scar, he saw two bodies being dragged by two Death Eaters. He suddenly remembered while he saw two Death Eaters carrying two bodies before he grabbed onto one of them. He thought it might of been injured ones, but Harry's insides twisted in guilt.

It was Dean and Katie.

He felt as if he was going to be sick. He saw the Death Eaters talking, them sending them into another room. He got a glimpse of Dean and Katie getting thrown down some stairs, before the door closed. Harry wished he had his friends with him to help him. He was then reminded that Dobby, the poor house elf that worked with the Malfoy's,, probably got treated like what he was seeing. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Poor Dobby", he whispered, while thinking of a plan.

"Did Harry Potter call for Dobby, sir?" Harry's eyes shot open, to find large green eyes staring into his.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" He asked the house elf, while he tried to think how he was here.

"Harry Potter brought Dobby here sir! Dobby is loyal to Harry Potter, and he would do anything to help him!" Dobby answered proudly, while he finally noticed where he was. He made weird squeeking noises, before shivering violently. Harry couldn't blame him, the place was creepy.

"Dobby, can you help me get into the house unseen? I need to get into the dungeon so I can rescue my-" Harry's words were cut off by Dobby grabbing his wand, and disapparated into the dungeon.

-friends" Harry finished, staring in shock at the dungeon. Bodies were hanging by their hands, unconscious and some bleeding. What happened to them? Harry jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around to find Luna, staring at him. The dreamy look was gone from her eyes, now replaced with a sadness and grief. Her clothes was ripped, and she was ghostly pale. Harry looked around and saw familiar faces. Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot and many others.

Without saying a word, and tears in his eyes, he started to untie the ropes. The Harry noticed when he got them all done. Dean and Katie wasn't there. His question was answered when he heard a scream.

"Stay here" He whispered to the others. He slowly walked to the doors, before remembering something.

"Dobby, take them to the Hogwarts Castle, and come back here, okay?" Harry said to Dobby. The house elf's ears perked up, and with and started to bring them to Hogwarts. Harry opened the door, using a simple unlocking charm.

He slowly crept up the stairs and could see Dean and Katie on the floor, screaming their heads off. Anger boiled inside of him, and Harry noticed the caster was standing under the chandelier he saw outside. Pointing his wand at it, he quietly whispered the severing charm. It took a few times for it to work, but the chandelier fell, landing straight on top of Antonin Dolohov.

Harry felt as if he would be sick, because he saw the broken pieces splattered with crimson liquid. But he didn't have much time before he ran out, and started to fire curses at the Death Eaters. Half of them were shocked at what just happened, and were taken out instantly, while others fought with Harry. After much curses and hexes, it was only Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Just before being beaten, Lucius rolled up his sleve, before pressing the tip of his wand down on a tattoo. He was blasted off his feet by Harry, before Bellatrix stopped fighting, and ran into the shadows. Harry didn't know why until his scar exploded with ,. Then a voice behind him sent shivers up Harry's spine, and caused his Blood to turn into ice. A icy cold voice, hissing at him with full of hatred and loathing.

"Harry, so nice for you to drop by."

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm posting new chapter soon, and don't forget to visit my other stories! Bye. :D_


End file.
